


Submission

by mutemail



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alpha Crowley (Good Omens), Alpha Gabriel (Good Omens), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Aziraphale (Good Omens), sharing an omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22503520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutemail/pseuds/mutemail
Summary: The trio get down and dirty in their spare time
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 97





	Submission

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't proofread this but it's been a WIP for over a month and I decided to just tie it up and leave it as a little ficlet. Shoutout to my friend One for letting me borrow her nickname ideas for CrowGabe! Enjoy

The length of Crowley’s arm around his chest tightens to hold him in place while Gabriel cards his fingers through Aziraphale’s loose blond curls. Every thrust into his mouth produces a filthy squelching noise that does nothing but make Aziraphale’s cunt throb. He feels the blunt edge of Gabriel’s nails skim across his scalp in nothing less than worship. 

“Open up your mouth, dove, that’s it.” Crowley’s hiss is low in his ear, breath tickling the sensitive flesh behind the lobe. Aziraphale grinds out a whine as he tries to flatten his tongue and open his jaw further. “Such a good boy for your alphas.”

Gabriel’s hands settle on either side of Aziraphale’s skull, suddenly stopping his thrusts, before he pulls back his hips to leave only the tip of his cock in the wet heat of the omega’s mouth. Crowley watches from the side as Aziraphale’s eyes begin to glaze over in submission, spittle sliding down his chin and throat.

“Can’t get enough of this cock, can you, sunshine?” The archangel punctuates with a sharp thrust, forcing each glorious inch down Aziraphale’s throat before vacating completely. Mouth unoccupied, Aziraphale runs his teeth over his lower lip to catch some of his own saliva before it can add to the mess decorating his neck. Before he can stutter out a reply, Crowley is sneaking a hand up Aziraphale’s chest to grip his throat firmly.

“Cat got your tongue, angel?” Crowley’s other hand raises to scrape the sharpened nail of his thumb against Aziraphale’s lower lip. The demon ruts the hard line of his cock into the cleft of the omega’s ass with a rumbling purr deep in his chest. “Or did Romeo fuck the brains right out of that pretty mouth of yours?”

Aziraphale manages a backwards glance over his shoulder only to find himself hypnotized by the yellow eyes peaking from under unkempt bangs, Crowley's fangs dragging at the sensitive planes of his skin in a teasing gesture. The angel closes his eyes and tilts his head back to rest against Crowley. His fingers twitch against his thighs where he'd dutifully kept them until now, letting them slide around to the lithe figure pressed to his back, wriggling them between back and torso to find his prize.

"Fucking insatiable, aren't you, dove? Gabriel's gone and fed you his cock and you already want another one so badly. What are we going to do with a slut like you?" Crowley grinds up without letting Aziraphale touch properly, leaving the comfort of holding his omega's throat in favor of keeping Aziraphale's arm twisted behind his back and the other hand firmly on a plush hip. Gabriel sinks down on his knees in front of Aziraphale with a false smile. The archangel reaches out to firmly grip his omega's jaw.

"Needy so soon? I shouldn't be surprised, you've always had a penchant for overindulgence, haven't you? Lavish coats and silken gowns, all those books in your shop, you're just begging for more." Gabriel leans in, cooing his words in a sweet falsetto, and threading his fingers into Aziraphale's hair crudely. Crowley gives a half-thrust with a gasping hitch in his breath. Aziraphale allows his alpha to pull his head forward to Gabriel's chest, eyes fluttering shut as Crowley's hand tightens around his wrist desperately as a means of maintaining control.

Crowley dips down his hips as he thrusts up, cock sliding through the slick of Aziraphale's cunt, breath coming in harsh gasps. He presses his forehead to Aziraphale's spine as he's tipped over the edge, come smearing on the innermost areas of the omega's thighs. Once he's caught his breath and leans back again, Gabriel has begun tidying up, handing them both warm rags and aiding them to their feet. The trio retire to the bed, mumbling adoration and pressing kisses to warm chests, propping themselves up against the pillows and sinking under a pile of blankets.

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments & kudos!


End file.
